The present disclosure is directed to a pole assembly for supporting a sign and, more particularly, to an assembly adaptable to engage various pole configurations utilizing at least one pair of mounting plates, at least one band and a crossmember to support a sign.
Conventional pole assemblies for supporting a sign adapt to poles and other vertical posts to support a placard or other type of banner.
However, pole assemblies have suffered from various drawbacks. One drawback of conventional assemblies is that they are unable to adapt to various pole sizes and configurations due to the type of mounting mechanisms employed. For instance, some mounting mechanisms are well adapted for use on a square pole, but are ill-suited for circular or diamond pole configurations. Other conventional assemblies use complex parts that increase costs and the required skills necessary to assemble and operate.
As a result, there exists a need in the art for a pole assembly for supporting a sign that is easily adaptable to any second pole shapes and sizes. Moreover, a need exists for a pole assembly that is inexpensive and simple to manufacture and assemble.